


Un combat gravé dans le marbre

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Duel Of The Fates... un peu n'importe où [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: De l'effet du marbre dans un duel au sommet





	Un combat gravé dans le marbre

Ils devaient reconnaître qu'au moins le lieu ne manquait pas de classe. La première rencontre avec le Sith avait été sous le sceau du mystère, perdus en plein désert et leur assaillant dissimulé sous sa cape.

La deuxième apparition était nettement plus dramatique : tombé de cape, sortie théâtrale de son sabre-laser avec allumage d'une première lame, suivie de la deuxième après une légère pause... Tout ça dans le décor majestueux d'un palais à l'élégante architecture Naboo.

C'était quand même plus classe que lorsque leurs missions les amenaient à se battre dans des bas-fonds, entre égouts et cuves de déchets radioactifs, et les pieds dans une boue glissante. Même si le marbre n'était pas le mieux en matière de sol adhérent.

C'était presque dommage que le lieu soit désert, le spectacle de leur combat aurait attiré les foules. Le Zabrak n'était peut-être pas très causant - et avait une hygiène dentaire consternante - mais c'était un adversaire coriace.

Maître Dooku aurait certainement été ravi d'affronter un duelliste à sa mesure. Même s'il aurait déploré le style peu raffiné.

En attendant ils étaient deux contre lui, et ils peinaient à percer sa garde tout en protégeant la leur. Il était redoutable avec ses deux lames, et pour l'instant il semblait plus intéressé par leur mort que par celle de la reine.

Le Sith réussit à éjecter le Padawan du combat par un coup de pied au torse, l'envoyant glisser sur le sol de marbre. La force du coup et l'absence d'adhérence du sol rendirent malheureusement fatal l'arrêt brutal de la glissade lorsque le crâne d'Obi-Wan percuta une colonne.

Le Zabrak sourit face à sa tentative en partie réussie d'incrustation de Jedi dans le marbre. Le souffle coupé par la mort de son Padawan, Qui-Gon se laissa tomber au sol... et glissa sous la garde du Sith, lui fauchant les jambes.

Perdant son équilibre, le Zabrak fit sonner à son tour un mur de marbre voisin avec son crâne, s'y cassant quelques cornes et s'assommant à moitié.

Qui-Gon en profita pour le désarmer complètement en lui ôtant les bras en deux vrilles de sabre-laser. Ce n'était peut-être pas très honorable, mais il n'allait pas prendre de risque avec un Sith qui avait déjà tué un Jedi.

Et au moins maintenant il s'intégrait mieux avec le décor du palais. Il ne manquait plus qu'une petite peinture d'imitation bronze et on pourrait le placer au sein de l'enfilade de bustes. Ou alors dans celle des archives du Temple Jedi (1).

FIN DE CE DEUXIEME DUEL OF THE FATES

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko

**Author's Note:**

> (1) petit clin d'œil à ma fic Buste de Sith Parlant


End file.
